Enorme Pervertido
by amylzu
Summary: Llevo tiempo ocultando lo que es mi novio, no importa el lugar, las personas, nada... aunque a decir verdad esto no es una queja, es solo un comentario que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo. (S&S)


Enorme pervertido

** Entre asteriscos lo cuenta Sakura.

El resto es parte del narrador.

*Hola me llamo Sakura y tengo 18 años y estoy en el ultimo semestre de la preparatoria, la verdad extrañare mucho esta época cuando tenga que ir a la universidad y me tenga que separar de mis amigos y de mi novio, aunque sea por un rato.

Pertenezco al club de porristas de la Preparatoria Tomoeda, mido 1.65, tengo ojos verdes y soy de complextura algo delgada, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada y bueno… creo que crecieron más mis atributos de lo que hubiera deseado, digo no soy copa D pero casi… es algo incómodo al hacer las maniobras, mi cabello castaño lo he dejado crecer por mucho tiempo y me llega casi a la cintura aunque siempre lo traigo agarrado en una coleta.

Mi mejor amiga se llama Tomoyo y mide lo mismo que yo, su piel es blanca como la leche, sus ojos grisáceos son hermosos al igual que ella, su cabello debajo de la cintura de un tono casi gris, sin duda alguna es de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela, si no es que es la numero uno a mi parecer.

Su novio y uno de mis mejores amigos es Eriol, piel blanca casi igual a la de Tomy, ojos azul intenso, cabello negro azulado casi a juego con sus ojos, mide 1.77 es el líder del equipo de basquetbol, además de que participa en el coro con Tomy tocando el piano, sin duda alguna es uno de los más buscados en la escuela por las chicas.

Y finalmente mi novio Li Shaoran, 1.80, líder del equipo de soccer, piel bronceada, musculoso, ojos cafés, cabello alborotado castaño, tiene uno de los mejores promedios de toda la preparatoria, es muy tierno, romántico, caballeroso, aunque siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos se puede contar con él para lo que sea, si parece el hombre perfecto y bueno a decir verdad lo es, pero aunque todo el mundo cree que es un santo, en realidad es un pervertido total.

Bueno no puedo decir que me moleste o me incomode la verdad es divertido, me gusta mucho, pero el siempre aparenta ser muy tranquilo, inocente frente a quien sea, incluso aún se sonroja si le doy un beso frente a alguien más, a pesar de que tenemos 7 años de novios.

Simplemente véanlo y conozcan su verdadera personalidad. *

-Buenos días Sha-ro-rin – Se acerca Sakura a Shaoran y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Hola princesa- le responde con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, viéndola sentarse como siempre frente a él.

-Hoy llegaste muy temprano princesa, ¿te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por la escuela?-

*Y ahí está, seguramente me llevara cerca de las gradas y empezara a besarme con más intensidad. *

-Claro ¡Vamos!- y me toma de la mano dándome un beso en la palma y caminando por toda la escuela, llegando al jardín.

-¿Nos sentamos un rato?-

Jala a Sakura y la enreda entre sus brazos llevándosela cayendo con cuidado ambos bajo el árbol y empieza a besarla lentamente, llevando su mano a la cadera de ella apenas rosándole la yema de los dedos bajo su blusa.

Sintiendo cosquillas ella suelta una pequeña risita y Shaoran no hace más que sonreír tomando su mano y recostándose hacia un costado sin soltarla.

*¿Eso fue todo? No, bueno él es la parte noble de quien les hablaba, pero les demostrare que Shaoran es un pervertido estando a solas*

-Shaoran ¿puedo ir a tu casa en la tarde?- Y aun tan distraída como es, noto su ligero sobre salto.

-Claro princesa, ¿le aviso a Tomoyo y Eriol? Para pasar por pizzas- Dijo empezando a levantarse ayudando a su novia, pues el timbre estaba empezando a sonar.

-En realidad… quisiera que solo estuviéramos los dos-

-Está bien princesa, entonces seremos tú, yo, la pizza y una película ¿te parece?-

*Estaba encantada, normalmente no invita a nadie por su propia cuenta ni si quiera a nuestros amigos, fue un poco extraño que lo sugiriera pero tan fácil como siempre cedió a estar solos él y yo*

Ya era costumbre para Sakura ir al departamento de Shaoran, quedarse ahí por las tardes e incluso aunque su familia no le permitía quedarse en las noches, con ayuda de Tomoyo lo había hecho un par de veces.

Se dejaron caer en el sillón una vez que acomodaron las pizzas y botanas que habían traído.

-¿Qué película quieres ver princesa?- Dijo Shaoran agarrando un montón de dvds

-Tu elige por mi ¿sí?- decía asomándose por su hombro a ver los géneros.

-¿Segura? O ¿prefieres ver algo de Netflix?- Agarrando un montón de dvds y dejándolos a lado, todos de terror.

-¿Por qué los separas? Tu eres fanático de esas películas Lobito, puedes elegir una si quieres, solo por hoy- decía en tono infantil.

-No princesa, ¿te parece ver algo de Giblih?, tal vez ¿el castillo vagabundo? – decía como pregunta pero estaba poniendo el video al mismo tiempo.

Esto tomo por desprevenida a Sakura, estaba acostumbrada a que al elegir Shaoran, siempre era una película de terror, terminaba asustada, él aprovechando la situación la enredaba en sus brazos … y pues una cosa llevaba a la otra y siempre terminaba medio desnuda o totalmente, según Sakura.

Pasaron la tarde viendo la película, con pequeños lagrimeos por parte de Sakura en ciertas partes de la película, donde Shaoran se dedicó a verla atentamente y de vez en cuando solo dejar pequeños besos en los labios o la cabeza de Sakura, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Se quedaron un momento dormidos abrazados y cuando despertó Shaoran movió un poco y con mucho cuidado a su linda novia, solo para acompañarla a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana princesa, te parece si el sábado ¿te quedas en mi casa?, los cuatro claro, Tomoyo, Eriol, tu y yo-

-¿no seremos solo los dos? – Pregunta con extrañeza y un poco de tristeza Sakura.

\- ¿Solos los dos?, ¿no quieres que vengan lo…?-

-No, digo si, está bien los cuatro Lobito, solo se me hace raro, que no quieras quedarte a solas conmigo- Dice interrumpiéndolo y jugando con sus dedos algo apenada, interrumpida por un beso, un poco intenso por parte de su novio, sin embargo se detiene alejándose ligeramente de ella, abrazándola solo por la cintura.

-No me malentiendas hermosa, si quiero estar más contigo eso no lo dudes ni por un segundo, solo creí que hace tiempo que no hacíamos reunión los cuatro sería divertido-

-si tienes razón, lo siento-

-Te amo mucho mi hermosa flor de cerezo- decía dándole un ligero beso en los labios riendo por su ternura.

-Nos vemos mañana Shaoran, te amo mucho-

*No entiendo, él nunca es así, algo debe estar haciendo, o ¿será mi culpa?, normalmente hubiéramos ido a su casa y tal vez ni si quiera hubiéramos visto ninguna película, o me tocaría juguetonamente, o sus besos serían mucho más intensos… no entiendo que está pasando*

Al día siguiente Sakura le cuenta todo a Tomoyo como siempre lo ha hecho y esta no le cree, para empezar es extraño imaginar que Li Shaoran el chico que se sonroja al besar a su novia frente a todos sea tan pervertido como lo describe Sakurita, sin embargo si esto es real, es aún más raro imaginar que de la noche a la mañana deje de tener ese comportamiento con su amiga.

Así que inicia el plan

1 Provocarlo en la pijamada.

Llego el sábado y los cuatro la pasaron genial entre videojuegos, comida chatarra, dulces, karaoke, hasta que llegó el momento de dormir, siempre se quedan en la sala de estar juntos, Eriol y Tomoyo se adueñan de uno de los sillones hasta quedarse totalmente dormidos y Shaoran y Sakura prefieren estar en el piso, con los almohadones, un par de cobijas.

Sakura va a ponerse su pijama y al salir Shaoran la detiene acercándose rápidamente a ella, sin despertar al par de tortolos dormidos.

-No, no, ni se te ocurra que vas a dormir así-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- pregunta inocentemente sakura, volteando a ver su pijama, un short muy corto color rosa y una blusa holgada negra, casi transparente.

-No puedes, hay otro chico en este cuarto y ese pijama no deja nada a la imaginación Sakura- Se nota ligeramente molesto, pero sin dejar de ver el nacimiento de sus pechos casi descaradamente.

-Pues no traigo otra pijama, aparte Tomoyo trae una parecida y no veo que dijeras algo- Comenta un poco molesta.

-No, la de ella no deja ver toda esta piel para empezar- Y le toca con toda la palma el trasero descubierto de Sakura haciéndola sobre saltarse.

-¿Y entonces que hare?, es esto o dormir desnuda si quieres-

Shaoran la guía hasta su habitación en silencio y empieza a buscar en sus cajones.

*Y así de fácil cayo… ahora el problema es que están aquí ellos, no podemos hacerlo con ellos aquí*

Shaoran finalmente encuentra algo y se lo pasa a Sakura, una camisa blanca, la cual está segura que le quedara larga y unos shorts deportivos de cuando era más chico, le cubrirían perfectamente.

-Ponte eso, no dejare que nadie te vea así- comenta con tono de enfado.

-Oblígame, es solo un pijama Lobo tonto- y empiezan a subir el tono de voz.

Shaoran se acerca a ella y le quita su blusa, sin notar que Sakura no traía nada más abajo, se le queda viendo por unos instantes sus pechos los cuales rebotaron al ser descubiertos de esa forma, solo para hacerlo sonrojar ligeramente.

Ella por su lado enseguida los cubre con sus manos.

-Alza las manos- y al ver que ella no lo hace el mismo la obliga levantando un poco sus manos, haciéndola ponerse la playera y viendo que le quedan tal cual creyó, hasta cubrirle casi los muslos.

-¿Abajo… tampoco?- pregunta algo tartamudo Shaoran, haciendo que Sakura se sonroje totalmente.

-Claro que sí, tonto, no andaría por ahí sin bragas- dice totalmente colorada, quitándole el short de sus manos y sacándolo de la habitación.

*No puede ser, algo paso, este no es mi Shaoran, no puede solo dejar de ser un pervertido de la noche a la mañana y no me malentiendan, nunca me molesto su forma de ser, me sorprendió mucho, pero me agradaba… y mucho*

Al salir encuentra a Shaoran ya acostado, hecho bolita entre las cobijas y dándole la espalda, supone está enojado con ella y se le acerca susurrándole.

-¿Te enojaste?... yo, lo siento no creí que te enojaras solo por usar un pijama, se me hizo lindo y pues…- nunca le gusto enojarse con él, realmente casi nunca pasaba pero de cualquier forma no lo soportaba.

Shaoran termina volteando y acercándose a ella besando su frente.

-No me molesta…si fuera solo para mí, pero no quiero que nadie más te vea-

Y empezó a besarla suavemente, lento, sin pegar por completo su cuerpo a ella, acariciando sus piernas un poco hasta que sintió un ligero bulto en el short que le había dado, metiendo la mano y sacando el bulto, noto que eran sus bragas, la vio directo a los ojos y una sonrojada Sakura helada frente a el.

Se levantó sin decir nada y se metió a su cuarto rápidamente seguido por Sakura.

Sakura pensó en disculparse seguramente creería que era una chica fácil, metiéndose sin ropa interior con él y pensó en disculparse, pero con la luz que entraba logro ver a su novio, totalmente erecto, se notaba a través del pantalón de pijama que traía.

-¿Shao?-

-Dios ¿Por qué me haces esto princesa?, he intentado contenerme de no atacarte en estos días, pero si me provocas solo con tu presencia, si andas sin ropa interior ¿Qué crees que hare?- Se escuchaba ronco, excitado, pero ligeramente desesperado.

Se acercó ligeramente hacia él, medio nerviosa por el tono de su voz, lo que menos quería ella era hacerle desesperar o que pensara mal de ella.

Y lo abrazo por el torso, acomodándose perfectamente como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Y por qué te estas conteniendo?, nunca me ha molestado nada de lo que haces-

-Porque la última vez, creo que me sobre pase contigo, me llamaste pervertido y… te quedo muy rojo-

Claro que lo recuerda, tuvieron mucho sexo, no, no fue hacer el amor como la primera vez o muchas otras que han tenido, fue sexo, rudo, Shaoran estaba muy excitado y ella se encargó perfectamente de él, aun incluso ahora recuerda y siente su sexo arder, pero ella amo esa noche.

Se levantó en puntas y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello, subiendo hasta su oído, sabiendo lo mucho que ponía a Shaoran esa clase de besos.

-Y me gusto lobito tonto, aparte… quiero que seas un pervertido, si solamente es conmigo- y atrapo el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus labios.

Para Shaoran fue como un detonante y no pudo más.

Le arranco el short a Sakura y la cargo haciéndola rodear su cadera con sus hermosas piernas, la beso rudamente mordiendo su labio inferior y profundizo más el beso cuando la sintió igual de desesperada por él, estaban ahí en medio de la habitación, comiéndose mutuamente.

Shaoran alcanzo a ver su escritorio tan cerca y la hizo sentarse ahí y sin decir más bajo su cara a sus muslos, empezó a masajear sus piernas con fuerza pero muy suavemente, para Sakura se sentía delicioso el masaje, pero no podía más cada que subía sus manos a sus muslos separando un poco sus piernas, también lo sentía en su coño, estaba empapándose rápidamente.

La cara de su novio empezó a acercarse, sentía su lengua cerca de sus muslos, sin tocar su húmedo coño, la estaba torturando, con sus dedos empezaba a subir la playera que le dio, tocando sus duros pezones alrededor sin hacerlo directamente tampoco.

-Shao, basta, por favor, por favor cómeme directo, no aguanto más- suplicaba con frustración.

Y para el fueron ordenes divinas, empezó a lamer directo, sus labios, su entrada, rosándola como si fuera a penetrarla con la lengua, su clítoris lo besaba, muy suave, había aprendido como hacerla delirar, nada de mordidas y chuparla, sabía que podía llegar a doler si no lo hacías correctamente y el solo quería hacerla disfrutar.

Sintió una ligera mordida en uno de sus labios y sintió una presión enorme en su vientre, quería más de eso, siempre lo quería más, empezó a meter y sacar su lengua de su coño, haciéndola delirar, mordiendo su playera para no gemir sabiendo que sus amigos estaban ahí.

Era una escena increíble, Sakura sentada sobre el escritorio de Shaoran, con una playera larga dejando su vientre libre totalmente, con las piernas abiertas, su novio en medio de ellas comiéndola y aunque Sakura no se había dado cuenta si quiera Shaoran estaba con el pijama medio bajado, masturbándose mientras la comía.

No resistían más se necesitaban, pero no debían, en cuanto Shaoran sintió que Sakura se venía se retiró, guardo su erección en el pantalón y la volvió a besar.

-No pensaras quedarte así ¿verdad?-

Pregunto ella mientras metía sus manos en el pijama de su novio entre besos, hasta que sintió las manos de Shaoran deteniéndola, haciendo un ligero gesto de negación.

-No podemos, no con ellos aquí y si haces eso no podre contenerme-

-Nunca te ha detenido eso te recuerdo Sha-ro-rin- Siempre le decía así cuando quería enfadarlo un poco pues él lo detestaba. Y es verdad en varias ocasiones la había tocado, incluso como ahora le había hecho sexo oral con gente en las habitaciones de a lado.

-Aparte, estas por explotar tontito, no puedes quedarte asi-

Shaoran se encontraba aun entre besos con ella hablando de eso, en medio de sus piernas y Sakura se aprovechó de ello bajando su pijama y haciendo que su erección rebotara justo sobre su coño empapado a causa de él, haciéndola soltar un gemido.

-Aunque, bueno, si no quieres-

Y entonces de algún modo se bajó del escritorio, se acercó y avanzo hasta la puerta dejando a Shaoran anonadado, ella nunca había tomado tal iniciativa y bueno seguía sin hacerlo, dejándolo ahí con la erección que empezaba a doler, ella solo alcanzo a poner el seguro a la puerta cosa que el no noto.

La alcanzo, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la cama acomodándola en cuatro dejando su perfecto coño empapado a la altura de su erección, la presiono y pensó en penetrarla de una sola vez pero no quería obligarla y eso se sentía como tal.

Por lo menos hasta que sintió como ella misma se empujaba contra el pero resbalaba su erección por culpa de lo húmeda que estaba. Y ahí fue donde no aguanto más, la volvió a acomodar y guio su polla directo a su coño empapado, penetrándola de una sola vez, haciendo que gimiera alto su linda Sakura, se enterró hasta que no podía más, sintiendo como su coñito aunque apretándolo lo dejaba pasar perfectamente por lo húmeda que estaba.

-Si vuelves a gemir asi me detendré hermosa- se acercó lo más que pudo a su oído solo para poder susurrarle, la saco casi por completo y se la enterró nuevamente haciéndola gemir de nuevo y entonces la saco.

-No- protesto Sakura al sentir como quedaba abandonado su coño, desesperado por más.

-Te dije que si gemías nos escucharían y me detendría- y presiono dejando solo su cabeza dentro de su novia, si ella intentaba hacerse para atrás queriendo más él también lo hacía, cuando sintió que le acercaba algo, lo extendió un poco dándose cuenta que era la playera que traía Shaoran hace solo un instante y entonces la enrollo un poco y la mordió, levantando su trasero hacia el.

Shaoran no desaprovecho para nada y volvió a enterrarse por completo en ella, escuchando su gemido ahogado por la playera que mordía ahora, ella sabía lo mucho que él amaba esa pose, aunque era lo más vergonzoso para ella, se lo había dicho con todas las palabras, amaba ver como separaba su coño al entrar y salir de ella.

En esa misma posición la hizo levantarse, sacándole la playera que era lo único que la cubría a ella, aferrándose a sus pechos con ambas manos ayudándola a mantenerse en esa posición.

Sentia que se correría, sabía que ella tomaba anticonceptivos sin embargo aun asi casi siempre usaban condón y en eso ella siempre decidía, esta vez ni si quiera le había preguntado si debía ponérselo y prefirió salirse, además de no querer acabar antes de tiempo.

La escucho protestar y empezó a dedearla lentamente, muy lento, quería sentirla correrse y quería tener energía para poder volver a penetrarla otro rato más.

-Shao, no seas injusto, mételo de nuevo- escuchaba entre suspiros que daba Sakura.

No iba a aguantar mucho con su novia asi de caliente y el aun mas, volvió a metérsela sin importarle ya lo del condón.

La penetro con más y más fuerza cada vez, mientras acariciaba su trasero, llegando hasta su ano, presionándolo sin penetrarlo con uno de sus dedos, solo ahí ejerciendo presión en cada embestida.

Sakura lo detuvo y su frustración se notó en su cara haciéndola reír un poco, ella misma subió a sus brazos, pasando sus manos por sus hombros, colgándose a su cuello, agarro las manos de su novio y las llevo a su trasero, aprovechando el que ella aún estaba sobre la cama se colgó de el y con mucha destreza bajo su mano entre ambos guiando la polla de su novio a su empapado coño y dejo caer lentamente su cuerpo.

Cargar a su novia no era nada para Shaoran apenas pasaba y la posición le resulto demasiado excitante, empezó a ayudarla a mecerse contra él, sintiendo como se dejaba caer más y más contra su polla, dejándola entrar aún más que en otras posiciones, se sentía delicioso sin dudarlo.

Los gemidos de Sakura en su oído y los de el en los de Sakura, en perfecta sincronía.

Y entonces sintió su orgasmo cerca y escucharla gemir, la empezó a penetrar sin bajarla contra la pared, muy rudo y cuando estaba por salirse ella enredo sus piernas más a su cadera, evitando que el pudiera moverse, dejando todo su semen dentro de ella.

-Lo siento- y en verdad lo sentía, no quería mancharla, ni dejar tanto dentro de ella, pero llevaba conteniéndose ya un par de días al menos.

-No tienes que disculparte, yo quería esto tonto- decía mientras la bajaban lentamente.

Por sus muslos escurría muy despacio el semen de su novio y empezó a caminar hacia el baño a buscar algo con que limpiarse, o tal vez tomar una ducha, pero sintió como la jalaban a la cama justo al pasar a lado, Shaoran dejándose caer en la cama con ella, empezó a besar sus pechos.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto excitándose otra vez por los besos que le estaba dando Shaoran.

-Solo comiéndole los pechos a mi preciosa novia-

-Eso ya lo note tontito, pero, voy a manchar tu cama-

-No me importa, quiero comerte entera-

-Shaoran, debemos dormir y no quiero que se despierten- Y empezó a forcejear un poco sin mucha intensión.

-Bueno vamos, una ducha rápida-

*Yo sabía que no podía portarse como un santo todo el tiempo, este es mi verdadero novio, aunque no se bien cuando se empezó a portar así

Mmm ¿Qué es esto?*

Y Sakura alargo su mano pues con el champú cerca de los ojos no podía solo voltear y sintió a su novio nuevamente erecto.

-Es tu culpa- se sintió atrapada en sus brazos, con la polla de su novio a lo largo de su coño, mojándose rápidamente.

-¿Ya estas mojada?-

Se sacó rápidamente el jabón de los ojos y volteo a ver como la provocaba, así que decidió por su cuenta y con su mano derecha guiar su dura polla, metérsela por completo empujándose contra él.

-¿Y dices que yo soy el enorme pervertido, princesita?-

Fin…por ahora.

Me gusta mucho hacerle esta clase de personalidad a ambos, de ser siempre unos santurrones (no me malentiendan, amo esa personalidad) pero verlos un poco mas agresivos, mas instintivos, asi que quejas sugerencias o lo que sea bienvenidos sean y si saben de algún fanfic sobre ellos que los torne un poco mas parecidos a lo que escribo agradecería sus sugerencias, aunque si es de es casi 99% seguro que ya lo lei o lo sigo.

Gracias por leerme.


End file.
